Hey! Say! I love you
by siklomika
Summary: Nihongo, Eigo, to Indonesiago. Different and the same at the same time. Hey! Say! JUMP, Chinen Yuuri/OC.


Title : Hey! Say! I love you.

Genre : Romans/random

Rating : K+

Pairing : Chinen Yuri/Andou Hikari (OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own that twitter application nor the twitter itself. I do not own Chinen but own this story and the OC (she's my daughter :p).

Summary : Nihongo, Eigo, to Indonesiago. Different and the same at the same time. (and +1 unwanted drabble -_-)

Warning : OOC, fail, klise, ehm—gombal? (Yamada and the other OC also comes out. She's Mika Andou. Hikari's sister.)

Notes: oke, maaf. Meskipun dibilang drabble, tapi cuma tiga drabble. Dan itu pun amat sangat tidak jelas. Tee-hee~ ada apa dengan diriku? Entahlah. Blame the pending chemist test. Blame Yamada's voice. "Yamada Ryosuke desu. Minna-san, arigatou~ *chuckles*..." and that's my message ringtone. Always makes me shock -_- baka na, atashi~ maa ne, enjoy!

* * *

><p>#Nihongo to Indonesiago.<p>

Chinen Yuri bersama Nakajima Yuto sedang berusaha untuk mempelajari bahasa Indonesia. Meskipun Chinen memiliki kekasih yang pernah lama tinggal di Indonesia yang saat ini sudah kembali ke Jepang, Chinen tidak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa negara yang pernah ditempati kekasihnya itu—Andou Hikari—karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Yah, bahasa Jepang Hikari memang belum terlalu lancar lagi seperti bahasa Jepang milik Chinen, tapi mereka berdua bisa memahami apa yang mereka utarakan. Terkadang Chinen sering meminta Hikari untuk mengajarinya bahasa Inggris atau bahasa Indonesia, dan sebaliknya, Hikari kerap kali meminta Chinen untuk mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Chinen mengakui bahwa bahasa Indonesia adalah bahasa yang tersulit yang pernah dipelajari olehnya, dan bahasa Inggris menempati posisi tersulit ke dua di daftarnya. Chinen sering mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya mempelajari bahasa Indonesia. Kosakata yang segudang dan ketiadaan rumus khusus untuk mengatur kalimat yang baik dan benar membuatnya kesulitan—yah, satu-satunya rumus (pola) kalimat yang diketahui Hikari adalah S-P-O-K (Subjek-Predikat-Objek-Keterangan) dan memang hanya itu pola dalam bahasa Indonesia, bukan?

"Aaaah~ aku tidak bisa." Chinen merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi dan melemparkan bolpoinnya ke atas meja. Hikari yang sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bahasa Jepangnya langsung terlonjak kaget melihat bolpoin terbang ke atas bukunya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap Chinen. Chinen memiringkan kepalannya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei, cepat kembali belajar!" seru Hikari kepada Chinen. Chinen mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi raut yang menggambarkan rasa malas. Hikari mengeraskan wajahnya dan menunjuk buku bahasa Indonesia di atas meja yang sama dengan yang sedang dipakai Hikari. Chinen menyerah, dia kembali kepada buku bahasa Indonesianya dan terdiam menatap buku itu.

"Katakan, Hikari, apa bahasa Indonesia dari _konnichiwa_?" tanya Chinen sambil memain-mainkan bolpoinnya dengan tangan.

Hikari menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menuliskan huruf-huruf _kanji_ yang berbentuk seperti cacing itu. Tanpa menatap Chinen, Hikari menjawab, "Selamat siang." Lalu gadis itu meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Chinen mengangguk lalu menuliskannya ke buku tulis. "Lalu, apa bahasa Indonesia dari _konbanwa, ohayou, oyasumi, o genki desu ka, _dan kalimat perkenalan?" tanya Chinen bertubi-tubi kepada kekasihnya. Hikari menaruh bolpoinnya dan menatap Chinen sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Chinen tersenyum kepada Hikari. Hikari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas putih.

"_Konbanwa_ artinya selamat malam. _Ohayou _artinya selamat pagi. _Oyasumi_ artinya selamat tidur._ O genki desu ka_ artinya apa kabar." Hikari berhenti menjelaskan dan menatap Chinen. Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu Hikari melanjutkan, "_Hajimemashite_ artinya perkenalkan. _Boku no namae wa Chinen Yuri desu_ artinya namaku adalah Chinen Yuri." Hikari kembali menatap Chinen dan anggukkan Chinen menjadi lebih mantap. "Ada lagi?" tanya Hikari sambil menggambar sesuatu di atas buku bahasa Indonesia milik Chinen.

Chinen tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa bahasa Indonesia dari _daisuki _dan _aishiteru_?"

Hikari membelalakan matanya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengerucutkan bibir. Hikari tidak ingin memberitahu Chinen bahasa Indonesia dari kedua kata itu. Gadis itu tidak ingin Chinen mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' atau 'aku cinta kamu' kepada JUMPer Indonesia. Hikari ingin Chinen mengatakannya hanya untuknya. Egois? Bukankah cinta memang egois?

Chinen memiringkan kepala dan kembali bertanya kepada Hikari, "Hei, beritahu aku. Apa bahasa Indonesia dari _daisuki_ dan _aishiteru_?"

Tiba-tiba Hikari bangkit dari duduknya, membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Chinen dalam kebingungan. Chinen ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengejar Hikari.

"Hei, Hikari! Kenapa kamu pergi?" Chinen berteriak kepada Hikari yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Hikari menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berpaling kepada Chinen.

"_Aku suka kamu! Aku cinta kamu!_"

Chinen terbelalak. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hikari. Belum sempat Chinen bertanya artinya, Hikari sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Chinen sempat melihat semburat merah di wajah kekasihnya. Chinen tersenyum. "Yah, sudahlah. Jika itu merupakan bahasa cinta, akan kubiarkan hanya kamu yang mengetahuinya dan mengucapkannya kepadaku."

Cinta dihalangi oleh bahasa, eh?

—atau tidak?

#Nihongo to Eigo

Chinen tidak suka bahasa Inggris. Chinen sering meminta Hikari atau Keito untuk mengajarinya. Meskipun Chinen tidak menyukai bahasa Inggris dan tidak jarang meminta untuk diajari, nilainya selalu sempurna. Dia memang tidak menyukai bahasa Inggris, tapi ada beberapa kalimat (kata) yang dia sukai. Bukan kata-kata _'I love you'_ atau kata-kata manis lainnya. Hanya dua kata. Kata-kata itu adalah—

"_I know._" Chinen menjawab sebuah pernyataan dari kekasihnya. Itu adalah kalimat yang terdiri dari dua kata yang menjadikan status mereka seperti sekarang ini (_in realtionship_). Dua kata yang sebenarnya tidak spesifik. Dua kata yang ambigu. Yep, _ambigu_.

"Chii~ _daisuki_." Merupakan kata-kata yang tertulis dalam pesan singkat yang Hikari kirimkan ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"_I know._" Merupakan kata-kata yang dituliskan oleh Chinen sebagai balasan pesan singkat dari Hikari.

Hikari terdiam. Lalu memasukkan ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

"_Ne_, Chii. _Daisuki_." Merupakan kalimat yang digumamkan oleh Hikari di saat gadis itu tertidur di bahu Chinen.

"_I know_." Merupakan kalimat balasan dari Chinen.

Hikari berhenti bergumam dan kembali tertidur pulas. Chinen tersenyum lembut dan membelainya.

"Chinen, _anata no koto ga.. daisuki._" Merupakan seuntai kata yang diucapkan Hikari melalui telepon di tengah kerinduannya pada Chinen yang pergi bekerja.

"_I know._" Merupakan seuntai kata yang terlontar dari bibir Chinen.

Hikari mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

"_Demo, _Chinen Yuri, _anata no egao ga.. daisuki._" Merupakan serangkaian kata yang meluncur dari bibir Hikari ketika Chinen putus asa dan kehilangan senyumannya.

"_I know_." Merupakan serangkaian kata yang dirakit Chinen sambil tersenyum.

Hikari tersenyum pedih dan mencoba menahan tangis yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"_Ne_, Chii—ah, bukan—Yuri." Hikari berhenti sebentar. Sekarang gadis itu tidak bisa menahan air mata dan tangisnya. "_Dai.. kirai._"

Chinen membelalakan mata dan menatap gadisnya tidak percaya. "Eh?"

Hikari menghapus air matanya dan mencoba berkata-kata dengan normal. "Aku benci kamu."

Chinen terdiam. Dia menatap ke bawah. Lalu ke atas. Dan kembali menatap Hikari. "Kenapa?"

Hikari meremas ujung bajunya. Mencoba menahan emosi agar tidak pecah. "Karena, setiap aku bilang 'suka' (_daisuki_) kepadamu, kau hanya menjawab 'aku tahu' (_I know_). Apakah.." hikari terdiam sebentar. Menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. "—apakah kamu tidak mencintaiku?"

Chinen terdiam. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Chinen tersenyum dan menyeka air mata Hikari. "_Maa ne,_ coba kamu ubah kalimat '_I know_' ke dalam bahasa Jepang."

Hikari mengernyit. Gadis itu berpikir, lalu mencoba menjawabnya dengan ragu, "Ehm, _watashi wa.. shitteru.._?"

Chinen tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Bukan. Terjemahkan '_know_' ke dalam bahasa Jepang. Biarkan '_I_' tetap dalam bahasa Inggris."

Hikari kembali mengernyit. "_Shitteru.._?"

Chinen mengangguk kecil lalu mengusap kepala Hikari dengan lembut. "Sekarang, gabungkan keduanya."

Hikari menggaruk pelipisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "_I.. shitteru.._? _Ai.. shiteru.._?"

Sekarang Chinen tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Lelaki itu dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah kekasihnya. Chinen tertawa kecil, lalu dia meraih pipi sang gadis.

"Ya, _aishiteru_."—Merupakan kalimat yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan bagaimana cara mempelajarinya oleh Hikari.

#Twitter

HEYSAYjump #whatif chinen_yuri come to your house? via Uber Twitter

hikari_andou he will propose me! XD RT HEYSAYjump #whatif chinen_yuri come to your house? via Twitter for BlackBerry

hikari_andou _he will propose me_! XD RT HEYSAYjump #whatif chinen_yuri come to your house? via Twitter for BlackBerry retweeted to you 1 time by HEYSAYjump

mika_andou ehem! RT hikari_andou _he will propose me_! XD RT HEYSAYjump #whatif chinen_yuri come to your house? via Dabr

hikari_andou _nani, nee-san_? :D RT mika_andou ehem! RT hikari_andou _he will propose me_! XD RT HEYSAYjump #whatif chinen_yuri come to your house? via Twitter for BlackBerry

yamada_ryo _maa ne, stop that, _chinen_yuri -_- _you're using_ _Hicchan's acc, rite?_ RT hikari_andou _nani, nee-san_? :D RT mika_andou ehem! RT hikari_andou _he will propose me_! XD via Twitter for iPhone

chinen_yuri _iyada yo, _Chii~! DX _stop using my acc!_ DX RT yamada_ryo _maa ne, stop that, _chinen_yuri -_- _you're using_ _Hicchan's acc, rite?_ RT hikari_andou _nani, nee-san_? :D RT mika_andou via Seesmic for BlackBerry

mika_andou _yeah, _ Chii. _Or else, I'll black listed you from my sister 'friends'_ -_- RT chinen_yuri _iyada yo, _Chii~! DX _stop using my acc!_ DX RT yamada_ryo _maa ne, stop that, _chinen_yuri -_- via Dabr

hikari_andou _a, dame! Hai, hai,_ _please don't black listed me! I really really love your sister! Just let me be with her forever! DX_ RT mika_andou _yeah, _ Chii. _Or else, I'll black listed you from my sister 'friends'_ -_- RT chinen_yuri _iyada yo, _Chii~! DXvia Twitter for BlackBerry

mika_andou _BAKACHII!_ RT hikari_andou _a, dame! Hai, hai,_ _please don't black listed me! I really really love your sister! Just let me be with her forever! DX_ RT mika_andou _yeah, _ Dabr

hikari_andou eh? _Doushite_? RT mika_andou _BAKACHII!_ RT hikari_andou _a, dame! Hai, hai,_ _please don't black listed me! I really really love your sister! Just let me be with her forever! DX_ via Twitter for BlackBerry

mika_andou _BAKACHII!_ RT hikari_andou _a, dame! Hai, hai,_ _please don't black listed me! I really really love your sister! Just let me be with her forever! DX_ RT mika_andou _yeah, _ Dabr retweeted to you 1 time by yamada_ryo

mika_andou _BAKA _chinen_yuri! _My sister's face is red! And her nose is bleeding! She's faints! What should I do, _yamada_ryo? via Dabr

yamada_ryo _what should you do? Stop tweeting! _RT mika_andou _BAKA _chinen_yuri! _My sister's face is red! And her nose is bleeding! She's faints! What should I do, _yamada_ryo? via Twitter for iPhone

And then, they're live happily ever after and continue living their (baka) life.

* * *

><p>Notes: yak, ini fic drabbles ChinenHikari yang sangat random. Tapi saya suka -w- . ngerti yang #Twitter gak? Gak ngerti yah? Maaf -w- *bows* yang satu itu sih emang random banget. Tapi ngerti kan Hikari pingsan kenapa? xD

COMMENTS ARE LOVE~ 3


End file.
